The son of fire
The Son of Fire A story by DoP •[[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']]• Prologue Leo gathered around the cradle, and smiled at the infant. He choked a little on the daisy scented candle. Apparently daisies make children mature faster, or so Demeter told him. He leaned into the cradle and held the tiny infant boys hands. "He is so small." He said surprised. A woman appeared by his side and nodded. "Yes, but he is strong." Leo stared lovingly into the eyes of the baby, and put his hand on its. Immediately Leo felt faint and his hand felt a little cold, but he was sure it an anxiety or giddiness from having a son. The couple left the room quietly, still smiling at each other. Finally they had a child of their own. The door shut and all was silent in the room. Time seemed still. The baby coughed at the daisy scented candle, and the light flickered out slowly. Apparently he didn't like the smell either. Chapter One Sammy Jr. Valdez ran into the woods. He played with the woodland creatures and walked along the path of where the creek would be. It was so hot out lately that the creek had dried up. Everyone in the neighborhood area was on water rations until summer was over. His dad Leo was at work, or else he would be home playing with Sammy. Sammy climbed up a tree, branches scratching him. Once his foot pressed down on a weak branch, and it snapped. But he hadn't cried out, he would be brave. Just like in daddy's stories. Daddy told him of stories about how he had fought monsters and flown a ship through the sky. He knew they were made up- but he liked them anyways. Besides, Sammy was almost 10 years old. It would be his birthday next week, he couldn't go on believing in fairy tales. With that Sammy looked out across the forest. If you turned your head a certain angle you could drown out the sound of the passing cars, and pretend you were alone in the forest. He watched a little deer wander over to a patch if thorns. He scanned the clearing for its mom but saw no sign. "He must be off exploring, just like me." Sammy smiled. His stomach growled in response. Sammy scrambled down the trunk of the tree and hit the ground running. When he got to the house he took off his boots and jacket. "Mom! Mom!" He called through the empty halls. Her answering call echoed down the walls. Sammy sighed happily, his mom had the most beautiful voice ever. He wandered into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Can I have some of that stew left over from yesterday?" His mom owned a soup shop but she took Fridays off and let her employees handle it. "Yes you may. We have that minestrone left over too- do you want that as well?" Sammy nodded eagerly and his mom heated up both soups for him. The take out containers were elegantly designed. Tiny flames reached up the bowl shaped container. Flowers dotted the tips of the flames. In fine cursive, it read 'Calypso's Soup Shop'. He loved his moms soups, each one was special. Each time her employees made a soup, she would hurry in and shoo them out. Then for ten minutes she would add secret spices to them. No one knew her secret, but they did know that they loved the soup. Calypso came over and ruffled Sammy's hair. "Tonight your father and I were thinking of going out to eat." She paused. Sammy looked up. "As a family or just you two?" He grinned. Calypso." blushed," We were thinking just us two. But if you want to come.." He nodded a no. "Nah I'm good. There is still a lot of soup left and I am trying to beat level 5 on the boss shooting game I got." Calypso hesitated. "Are you sure? I could call a sitter-" Sammy rushed in with the final touch of persuasion. "No really mom that's ok. I'm fine. I'm almost ten years old after all." He beamed. She nodded reluctantly. "Alright." Chapter Two Sammy watched his parents drive away in their Mustang, he eagerly went around the house: he was home alone! First he made chips and salsa, a bowl of cereal and lastly some more soup. He took that in the den and played his video game for hours. Eventually his thumbs started to get weary and his eyelids drooped. Sammy checked the time- 10:30. His parents wouldn't be home until 11:30, or at least that's what his mom said. Sammy continued playing the video game for a few more minutes. Sammy's hands were damp and warm. The machine was hot too so Sammy put it down to cool off. Sammy made his way back up to the kitchen. His eyes searched the fridge and came up victorious with a slice of pizza. He put the pizza in the microwave and waited. And waited. Geez, he thought. Microwaves take forever! Finally the microwave dinged an Sammy grabbed his pizza. He took it back downstairs- and it was completely gone by the time he reached the video game console. He picked the game back up even though it was still too hot. Sammy played for a another 10 min. Then he leaned over the game and adjusted a few cords, because they were in each others way. As he did so a spark shot down the wires. Sammy's eyes widened. More sparks shot down the cords and into the game in his hand. So naturally- Sammy gave a shout and dropped the game. The game fell to the floor and the sparks jumped to the floor. Sparks dove down into the rug, like little acrobats. Sammy staggered away. He ran to the kitchen and got a jug of water. Water should help- he thought. His mind was racing and his feet pounded on the wood floor. He reached the den and poured the water on the console and the cord. And the fire left. Or so he thought. Sammy relaxed and stood there panting. Then a little spark made it's way out of the rug and roared at him. Sammy shrieked- the spark had grown bigger! He reached for the jug but the water was out. Sammy leaped for the stairs and the spark seemed to follow him. He bounded up the steps, two at a time. He closed the door in hopes the spark wouldn't go through the door. It didn't. It went through the crack under the door. It reached the wood floor and stopped. Sammy's breath shook in an uneven rhythm. His hands banged against his sides. The fire. It wasn't going anywhere. Sammy shook his head. I thought fire liked wood... All the sudden- a huge flame leapt from the wood. The fire must have been taking its time eating the below wooden level. Sammy backed up into the closet. The fire was everywhere- no where to run. His eyes glanced for possible locations to hide and be safe, the bathroom was a mere 15 feet away. Sammy's eyes watered and he choked on the smoke. The fire made it's way down the hall into the kitchen. For whatever reason Sammy had the most ridiculous thought. Well at least the soup will be warm now. Then he shook his head annoyed. The fire was trapping him in the closet- and he was concerned for soup? Sammy huddled in a corner of the closet. Sheets over his head so he could breathe better. The fire lapped up the sheets and soon smoke reentered his system again. Sammy wheezed for air and his finger brushed against a flame. He waited for the immense pain and wail of agony to follow. No agony, no wail. Instead the flame flickered and went out. Sammy's eyes, once again- you got it: widened. He tentatively reached out and brushed another small flame. The flame did a small dance and then vanished with a plume of smoke rising in the air. Sammy stared at his hands in amazement. He leaped out of the closet and reached out to the flames. They drew closer to him and he disintegrated all of them. That moment Sammy heard his dad's car pull up. Uh oh, they must be back from their date. Sammy raced down the hall touching every flame he could. The door opened. Leo stepped into the house. At first his eyes were kind and his hands tinkering with machine parts. Then the parts fell to the floor. Leo raced past Sammy and into the kitchen. He saw the fire, the fire was here. Leo took his hands and started to make crazy signs and the fire seemed to listen. Calypso ran in and hugged Sammy to her. She whispered. "Are you alright? What happened?" Sammy just shrugged and tears welled up in his eyes. A flame licked his pants. He batted it away aimlessly. Calypsos eyes were as big as the moon when she saw that the flame disappeared. Sammy didn't notice her reaction as he was busy crying. Leo, meanwhile, was busy controlling the fire. He twisted it and turned it until finally the fire was in a shape of a ball. No bigger than a dime. Leo ventured into the woods and dropped the ball into the stream. He made his way back home and confronted his son. Category:Fanfiction Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Discontinued